Otanjoubi Omedettou, Ichigo!
by Kurodarkberry
Summary: "Aku merindukan kalian yang dulu. Selalu ada disaat hari istimewaku," / "Kumohon mengertilah perasaan Ichigo, paman!" / "Siapa yang merencanakan hal ini? For Ichigo's birthday! AU, OOC, Typo(s) Don't Like Don't Read. Review onegaishimasu Review kalian sangat penting untuk perkembangan kemampuan menulis saya.


**D**isclaimer** : BLEACH ****© T**ite** K**ubo

**G**enre :** F**riendship, **F**amily

**R**ate : **K**/**T**

**W**arning : OOC, Typo(s), AU, dll

**Don't Like Don't Read**

#

**Otanjoubi Omedettou, Ichigo Kurosaki!**

_'Ah sebentar lagi aku ulang tahun ya. Entah kenapa rasanya waktu berjalan dengan cepat_,_'_Ichigo sedang duduk di atap rumah sambil memandangi bintang-bintang yang memenuhi langit Karakura malam itu. Tangannya melipat di dada bidangnya. Pikirannya malam itu melayang jauh tak terhingga.

_**#**_**Flashback**

"_Ichigo sayang, selamat ulang tahun ya, nak! Semoga kau menjadi laki-laki yang hebat, dan dapat melindungi keluargamu dan orang-orang di sekitarmu,"_ ucap ibu Ichigo, Masaki Kurosaki.

"_Nak! Jadilah laki-laki yang tahan banting seperti ayah!"_ ujar ayah Ichigo, Isshin Kurosaki, sambil memperagakan tubuh atletis yang penuh otot.

"_Ichi~nii! Otanjoubi omedettou ya! Kami sayang Ichi~nii!" _ucap kedua adik kembar Ichigo dengan senyum manis terpasang di wajahnya. Kemudian memeluk sang kakak yang sedang berulang tahun yang ke 8 tahun.

Wajah Ichigo namapk berseri bahagia. Ia bisa merayakan hari ulang tahun bersama dengan keluarga yang ia sayangi. _"Ayah, Ibu, Yuzu dan Karin, arigatou. Aku sangat menyayangi kalian."_ kata Ichigo berterimakasih dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Juga senyuman khas anak kecil yang perlahan tubuh menjadi remaja. Suatu saat nanti...

**#End**

"Aku merindukan ulang tahunku yang dulu. Ada ibu yang selalu di sisiku. Ada ayah yang selalu menghiburku dengan cara konyolnya yang mungkin tak masuk akal. Juga Yuzu dan Karin," gumam Ichigo menerawang jauh ke dalam ingatan 11 tahun yang lalu.

"Tapi, sekarang keadaan tak seperti itu lagi. Semua orang telah berubah,"

"Hei Ichigo! Kenapa kau merenung sendirian di sini? Tumben sekali." Tanya Rukia yang tiba-tiba memanjat atap rumah.

"Tidak ada. Hanya berpikir semua telah berubah. Semuanya," ujar Ichigo tanpa memandang wajah Rukia yang nampak penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi padanya. Ichigo masih terbayang dengan hari istimewanya yang dulu.

"Kau yakin tidak ada apa-apa?" tanya Rukia lagi, dengan nada khawatir.

"Iya aku yakin, Rukia," jawab Ichigo, senyuman kecil mengembang di wajahnya.

**.**

**.**

Pagi hari di hari selanjutnya. Suasana rumah Keluarga Kurosaki tampak tenang tak ada suara ribut sang ayah yang membangunkan anak laki-lakinya dengan cara konyol seperti menendang, berteriak "ICHIGOOO GOOD! MOR—NING!" atau yang lainnya.

Tak ada suara anak perempuan yang meminta bantuan untuk mengambil bumbu masakan atau lainnya. Juga—suara anak perempuan kembar yang tidak mau direptkan saudara kembarnya.

Semua itu telah menghilang. Hanya angin lalu. Yang telah berubah. Hanya ada suara angin pagi hari yang memenuhi rumah keluarga Kurosaki.

Ayahnya sibuk bekerja di rumah sakit besarnya yang berada jauh dari Karakura, Yuzu sibuk dengan profesinya sebagai model remaja yang mengikuti agensi. Karin sibuk mendalami bela diri di China.

Ya, mereka sibuk dengan dunia mereka sendiri.

Di rumah itu, Ichigo hidup sendirian. Semua anggota keluarganya sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Hanya dia sendiri yang terkadang dibantu Rukia untuk membereskan rumah, memasak (walaupun hasilnya kadang kurang memuaskan), dan sebagainya.

Hampa dan kosong. Tak ada kehangatan ala keluarga Kurosaki yang selalu melebihi batas normal.

Kini Ichigo sedang memasak sarapan paginya. Dengan cara praktis yang ia mengerti, lalu memakannya di meja makan sendirian.

"_Ohayou_, Ichigo!" Ah, rupanya Ichigo pagi ini tak makan sendirian. Kali ini Rukia datang menemuinya dan mungkin sekaligus menemaninya sarapan. Kemudian Rukia mengambil posisi di tempat duduk seberang, berhadapan dengan Ichigo

"_Ohayou_," balas Ichigo dengan suara lirih. Ia melanjutkan sarapannya pelan-pelan. Pandangannya kosong. Sangat berbeda dari Ichigo yang dulu.

"Ichigo? Hei?" panggil Rukia yang bingung dengan sikap Ichigo. Ia melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Ichigo. Berharap Ichigo mau memperhatikannya.

"Ah. Ada apa, Rukia?" tanya Ichigo yang sudah sadar dari lamunan kosongnya. Ia lalu mengarahkan pandangannya pada Rukia yang nampak khawatir.

"Tak ada. Hanya saja kenapa kau melamun? Ada masalah?" tanya Rukia, sembari melanjutkan sarapannya.

"Tidak ada." Ichigo telah menyelesaikan sarapannya. Lalu pergi ke dapur untuk menaruh piring kotornya. Setelahnya, ia menyelempangkan tas, lalu memakai sepatu kets putihnya.

"Rukia, kalau kau mau pergi jangan lupa rumahnya dikunci ya!" ucap Ichigo sebelum berlalu.

Blam. Pintu putih itu ditutup.

"Ya. Ada apa denganmu, Ichigo?" gumam Rukia menatap pintu rumah yang ditinggal pemiliknya.

**.**

**.**

Malam itu 2 hari sebelum hari ulang tahun Ichigo. Malam hari suasana tampak menyeramkan. Seekor hollow berbentuk elang(?) berkeliaran mencari jiwa-jiwa yang bergentayangan di kota Karakura. Suara-suara aneh dikeluarkan oleh hollow tersebut untuk menakut-nakuti para jiwa-jiwa itu.

Dengan cekatan, Rukia dan Ichigo berusaha melawan hollow aneh itu. Ber-_shunpo _dan berpijak di udara yang lain. Mengayunkan zanpakutou tanpa ada ketakutan sama sekali. Beberapa tebasan zanpakuto mengenai tubuh hollow itu.

Namun tanpa diduga, sayap hollow itu menyambar tubuh Ichigo.

BRUAK! Tubuh Ichigo terpelanting menabrak tembok sebuah bangunan tinggi di dekat taman. Seketika, tembok itu terbentuk sebuah retakan yang cukup besar. Lalu tubuhnya merosot jatuh ke tanah.

"ICHIGO!" teriak Rukia begitu melihat Ichigo terluka lalu jatuh dengan benturan yang cukup keras di tubuhnya. Kemudian ia mengucapkan sebuah jurus, "SOUKATSUI Hadou : 33!"

Hollow itu pun menghilang.

Rukia segera menuju tempat Ichigo jatuh. Wajah Ichigo penuh luka, tatapannya merana(?), tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak. Pun, penuh darah yang berceceran di tanah. Rukia bergegas membawa tubuh Ichigo rumah.

#

#

Di rumah Kurosaki.

Ichigo terbaring lemah di tempat tidur, dengan beberapa perban yang membalut wajah dan tubuhnya. Rukia dengan lembut dan penuh perhatian merawat Ichigo yang sedang terluka. Disaat Rukia sedang memeras handuk kecil di baskom, Ichigo mengigau sesuatu,

"Aku ingin berkumpul bersama dengan kalian...di momen istimewa seperti dulu..."

Rukia hanya menatap diam raut wajah Ichigo. Nampak sebuah butiran air mata yang mengalir dari mata Ichigo.

"Ichi..."

Di taman Karakura, Rukia menggunakan kaos lengan panjang warna violet dipadu dengan celama panjang hitam juga sepatu kets putih. Ia duduk di bangku yang berada di pinggir taman sendirian. Ia sedang menghubungi seseorang,

"Moshi-moshi. Paman, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu," kata Rukia di telepon.

"Hm? Ada apa Rukia?" tanya ayah Ichigo diseberang telepon.

"Paman, bisakah kau pulang? Dan ajak Yuzu juga Karin pulang ke Karakura." pinta Rukia dengan suara lirih.

"Hm?"

"Ichigo membutuhkanmu paman. Ia kesepian." jelas Rukia masih dengan suara lirih, tubuhnya bergetar sedikit.

"Tapi aku masih ada**—**"

"Paman, dia membutuhkan sosok keluarga disini. Ia ingin melewatkan hari ulang tahunnya bersama paman, dan adik-adiknya."

"..."

"Paman, mengertilah. Ia telah kehilangan sosok ibu yang penting baginya dan sekarang, keluarga yang ia sayangi justru sibuk dengan dunianya masing-masing. Tak ada kabar, tak ada sapaan 'Nak, Ichigo-baka, Ichi~nii'. Mengertilah perasaan dia." ujar Rukia dengan suara bergetar, ia menahan isak tangisnya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Airmata perlahan meluncur dari bola maa violetnya yang indah.

"Astaaga. Aku lupa. Ayah macam aku ini? Hanya memikirkan diri sendiri. ARGHHH! Maafkan aku Rukia," ucap ayah Ichigo merasa frustasi, menjadi ayah yang buruk untuk anaknya.

"Bisakah paman.. pulang?" tanya Rukia sekali lagi memastikan.

"Iya, menantuku. Terimakasih telah menyadarkan aku." kata Isshin berterimakasih.

"Sama-sa Pa-Paman! Apa maksudmu dengan 'menantu?'" Rukia kaget mendengar panggilan Isshin yang ditunjukkan padanya.

"Aku kan sudah merestuimu sebagai calon istri Ichigo! Aku yakin si baka orange itu akan senang!" Isshin mulai berbicara konyol menggoda Rukia yang tadinya menangis, sekarang malah salah tingkah. Wajahnya mulai merona merah.

_**#**_

_**#**_

Paginya tepat di hari ulangtahun Ichigo. Ichigo masih nampak murung. Tak ada senyuman di wajahnya. Lukanya sudah lumayan sembuh. Sedari tadi ia memandangi hujan yang turun tidak terlalu deras lewaat jendela kamarnya.

"Ichigo, aku masuk." Rukia masuk ke kamar Ichigo sambil membawa nampan yang terdiri dari sarapan pagi, susu dan beberapa obat. Ichigo mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Waktunya makan," ucap Rukia menyerahkan sarapan untuk Ichigo. Lalu ia duduk di kursi belajar Ichigo sembari menunggu temannya menghabiskan sarapan.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?" tanya Rukia sambil memandangi Ichigo.

"Sudah agak sehat,"

"Ehm baguslah..." Kemudian keheningan terjadi diantara mereka. Rukia menatap rintik-rintik hujan yang membasahi kota Karakura. Sedangkan Ichigo menghabiskan sarapannya.

Trutuk. Ichigo sudah selesai dengan acara sarapannya, lalu menaruh piringnya kembali ke nampan yang dibawa Rukia.

Setelah itu ia mulai menelan obat yang sudah disiapkan Rukia. Rukia pun membereskan piring itu.

"Rukia, nanti sore aku ingin ke bukit Karakura. Bolehkah?" tanya Ichigo dengan lirih.

"Tentu," Rukia mengiyakan dengan senyum simpul.

.

.

Sore hari di bukit Karakura. Ichigo duduk menyendiri menatap lembayung senja yang jingganya nampak indah namun bagi Ichigo jingga milik senja itu terasa kosong. Ia sama sekali tidak bergeming dari tempatnya.

"Hari ini 15 Juli ya..." gumam Ichigo sembari memainkan tumbuhan kecil di sekitarnya. "Menyedihkan sekali,"

Di keheningan itu, tiba-tiba terdengar suara kembang api yang melengking menembus langit lembayung senja. Seketika Ichigo mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah suara kembang api.

Mata Ichigo membulat kaget. Orang-orang yang diharapkannya, yang ia rindukan datang menemuinya. Di saat hari istimewanya.

"A-ayah...? Yuzu... dan Karin?" gumam Ichigo bertanya memastikan apa benar keluarganya datang ke sini.

"Tanjoubi omedettou, nak." ujar Isshin mengucapkan kata selamat ulang tahun pada Ichigo.

"Tanjoubi omedettou, Ichi~nii." ucap kedua adik kembarnya. Kemudian memberi sebuah kado berwarna orange kesukaan kakaknya.

"Maafkan kami yang tak pernah memperhatikanmu. Kami yang selalu sibuk dengan dunia kami sendiri. Maafkan kami, nak.." sesal Isshin lalu menepuk pundah Ichigo.

"Maafkan kami, Ichi~nii. Bagaimanapun kami sibuk, kami tak akan pernah melupakan Ichi~nii. Ichi~nii kakakku yang paling baik!" ujar Yuzu dan Karin lalu memeluk Ichigo.

Ichigo tersenyum tipis, membalas pelukan adik-adiknya.

"Siapa yang meminta kalian ke sini?" tanya Ichigo penasaran. Masih merangkul bahu adik-adiknya.

"Tentu saja menantuku yang mungil dan cantik ini," jawab Isshin yang menyeret Rukia dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"Me-Menantu?!" ulang Ichigo dan Rukia kaget. Wajah mereka nampak merona merah.

"Kalian kan cocok satu sama lain. Mwuahahah,"

BUGH! Sang ayah yang konyolnya kambuh pun terkena double tonjokan yang maknyos dari Rukia dan Ichigo.

"LHOOOO?! KENAPA KALIAN MEMUKULKUUU?!" tanya Isshin tak terima. Ichigo dan Rukia tak pedulia. Sedangkan Yuzu dan Karin tertawa kecil melihat tingkah sang kakak terhadap ayahnya.

**Owari~ :3**

**[A/N]** : Maaf kalau masih ada kekurangan. Setidaknya saya mencoba menulis yang terbaik.

Ah iya, untuk Fanfic saya yang "Hi, My Sweetheart" mungkin akan lama update nya dikarenakan saya mulai agak sibuk. Saya tidak bisa berkonsentrasi apada 2 hal sekaligus.

Mohon review nya!

**13.07.13**


End file.
